1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a surgical tool guide, and to a protection cap for a surgical tool guide.
2. Background Art
In general, laparoscopic endoscopic operations, during which skin of a patient is minimally cut unlike an existing laparotomy operation to allow the patient to promptly recover, have been performed.
The endoscopic operation corresponds to a method of punching a small hole in the belly of a patient by using an intubation surgical device called a trocar, in which at least one trocar is inserted into the belly and various surgical devices such as a forceps, a cutting device, an internal organ extraction device, and an endoscopic camera are introduced to an operated portion in the belly through the trocar to perform various operations such as a gall bladder removal surgery, a gall bladder calculus removal surgery, an appendectomy, and a general surgery.
In recent years, endoscopic operations in which a scar is rarely left are being performed through a portion of a navel without trying a plurality of trocars and cuttings as described above to reduce the scar left in the belly of the patient and recover the patient promptly.
In general, if a hole for an operation is perforated in the naval of a human body, since the wound is not easily exposed to the outside even after the wound is healed up and is not visually recognized as a wound, an endoscopic operation through a navel is currently preferred.
In order to perform such a surgical operation, an operation hole of 10 mm to 12 mm is perforated in the navel according to the type of the surgery, and a surgical tool guide for introducing various surgical tools into the belly is installed in the operation hole to be used.
However, the surgical tool guide according to the related art delays an operation as it is easily separated from its installation position such as a belly or nitrogen gas is often leaked during the operation. Thus, the problems were recognized, and a surgical tool guide for preventing separation of a guide to ensure a smooth operation was developed the inventor of the present invention (Korean Patent No. 10-915882).
The patented surgical tool guide of Korean Patent NO. 10-915882 is shown in FIG. 1. In the surgical tool guide 1, a tool entrance 3 for entry of various surgical tools is provided at an upper portion of a body 2, an attaching ring 4 having a resiliency to be attached to and supported by an upper portion of an operation hole is installed at an end of an opened bottom surface of the body 2, and a support ring 5 located in an interior overlapped by surrounding an exterior of the attaching ring 4 and configured to support the body 2 with the attaching ring when the surgical tool guide is introduced into an abdominal cavity through an operation hole is installed at an outer lengthwise side of the body 2.
The surgical tool guide 1 is installed by locating the attaching ring 4 located at an upper side of the operation hole with the support ring 5 being stopped by the belly at an upper side of the belly according to a thickness of the belly while overturning the attaching ring 4 to an outer side as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, and then tightly tensioning the body 2. Thus, the surgical tool guide 1 is not easily separated from the operation hole and minimizes interference of a surgical tool by tightly maintaining the body 2 between the support ring 5 and the attaching ring 4.
However, the inventor of the present invention realized that the surgical tool guide 1 has an installation problem in that a process of continuously overturning the attaching ring 4 until the attaching ring 4 is attached to an upper side of the belly is troublesome, and also has an separation problem in that a process of overturning the attaching ring 4 in an opposite direction while the body 2 is tensioned tightly during an separation thereof after an operation is not easy.
Further, the inventor of the present invention also realized that a distance from the tool entrance 3 into which the surgical tool is introduced to the belly is so long as to cause many problems in the operation, and it is not easy to adjust the distance short.
Meanwhile, FIG. 4 shows an example of the tool entrance 3 of the surgical tool guide, and valve units 6 and 7 for introducing the surgical tool while preventing leakage of gas is provided at an upper portion of the tool entrance 3. Here, only any one 6 or 7 of the valve units 6 and 7 may be provided, and reference numeral “8” denotes a tool entry hole.
However, when the tool entrance 3 is used, since the gas in the belly injected for expansion of the belly of a patient is gradually leaked when the operation is performed while a location of the surgical tool is changed after the entry of the surgical tool, there occurs a troublesome problem of performing a process of frequently re-injecting gas into the belly during an operation.
That is, as shown in FIG. 5, as an excessive aperture is generated in the valve units 6 and 7 and the tool entry hole 8 by the surgical tool T variously moved as the surgical tool T is used, a large amount of injected gas is leaked through the aperture, and accordingly, there occurs a problem of having to inject gas into the belly again during the operation.